


Ampallang

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Genital Piercing, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a piercing in and Rodney an obsession with John's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ampallang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Inspired by Popkin16 who wrote: "I really want fic where John has his dick pierced." Reading this more closely you could mean the act of being pierced. I hope it's fine if it happened some time ago.

"Who would voluntarily let someone drill holes through part of your body?" Rodney said once they were out of the city and on their way back to the gate. He couldn't shake the image of pierced noses, ears, and lips.

Ronon gave him a look and Teyla said diplomatically, "I believe even on Earth there is a tradition of doing this for various reasons, is there not?"

"There are many traditions on Earth that are idiotic," Rodney said.

"Many people have piercings, McKay. Don't be such a prude," John said.

"Prude? I am not at all prude," Rodney protested. "I just question the wisdom of putting holes into parts of your body—sometimes very sensitive parts. It must be painful." He shuddered.

"It only hurts a second," Ronon said. Which meant absolutely nothing coming from a guy who'd been known to walk around with shrapnel all over (and half inside) his body. Rodney was about to say so when John spoke up.

"Well, depending on where you do it," John said.

" _You_ had a piercing," Rodney said, not bothering to hide his disbelief. "What? You got an ear ring in your rebellious phase?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," John said, smirking. "And who says I don't still have it."

Rodney's eyes automatically went to John's bare earlobes, then quickly scanned his face as if he could have somehow overlooked a facial piercing in the last years, then his eyes went further down. In the uniform, Rodney couldn't see his nipples, but he'd seen John in tight shirts often enough to _know_ that it wasn't his nipples.

Besides John had only _implied_ that it was still there. He was probably only teasing Rodney. Rodney shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" John asked.

"Exactly," Rodney said.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged a look, speeding up so that they left John and Rodney slightly behind.

"Wanna bet?" John asked quietly enough for only Rodney to hear.

Rodney couldn't resist a good bet and he was certain that John didn't have a piercing chest up. But there were other parts of the body that you could pierce. The belly button was the most obvious. Those could be small and might not be visible beneath a shirt.

"It's not my belly button," John said.

Rodney's face snapped up when he realized he'd been staring there. If not the belly button, that left strange random places of skin—and other not-random, traditional piercing locations. Heat shot to Rodney's face.

He willed his face to stay neutral, but thinking about possible piercing locations drove his mind to John's dick and that brought up countless hours spent obsessing over its girth and length and Rodney should never ever go there in the presence of others let alone that of the owner of the cock he was infatuated with.

"I know you have a stack of Swiss chocolate," John said.

"You don't even like it all that much," Rodney said automatically, grasping for any distraction.

"It's great for bartering," John said with a shrug.

That was true. It was one of the reasons Rodney tried to hold on to the chocolate. Suddenly, it occurred to him that they would be betting on the location of John's piercing, if he wasn't just bluffing. "How are you going to prove it?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms in front of him, trying not to get any redder in the face than he already was.

"Seeing is believing," John said, his gaze dipping down Rodney's body for a moment.

Rodney was almost sure that he wasn't hard enough for John to see it through the uniform. He still squirmed a bit. The he realized what John had said. He'd show him. Images of pierced balls or a pierced cock shot through his mind. And not just any cock—John's cock, which had caused more than one wet dream in Rodney's lonely nights.

Of course, there was no way to be sure. Maybe John was bluffing. Or it was a stupid piercing on his toe or something equally non-erotic.

But even an odd chance of seeing the object of his obsession up close was enough for him. Rodney knew his reaction would be embarrassing, but at this point he didn't think he could embarrass himself any further. Besides, he could always pretend that he was the prude John accused him of being.

"My Swiss chocolate vs your ability to mysteriously influence which desserts end up on the menu," Rodney said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," John said innocently. "But since you're going to lose anyway, I don't care. Deal." He held out his hand.

"Deal," Rodney said, his throat suddenly dry. He took John's hand and shook it.

John didn't let go for a long moment, piercing Rodney with an intense look. Rodney could feel his face heating up again.

He didn't care, though. There was a slight chance that after all these years he'd get a real look at John's cock. It was worth the slight embarrassment he felt now.

~~

Rodney had no idea where his fascination with large cocks had come from. It wasn't the stereotypical wanting to be fucked by a huge dick thing. He'd never had anything larger than a finger in his ass. He'd had sex with guys, yes, but he'd never gotten comfortable enough with one to let them fuck him.

Not that he was fundamentally opposed to the idea. He could imagine John fucking him. He _had_ imagined John fucking him. But then he'd fantasized about pretty much anything imaginable involving John's cock.

Ever since he'd first seen John in a tight pair of jeans, Rodney had started thinking about how large John's cock really was and how much larger it would get when erect. He'd blamed lack of sex at first, but even when he'd started dating, John's cock had never lost its fascination to Rodney.

And now he was about to see it. Maybe. Rodney tried not to expect too much. Sheppard could have been bluffing. And there was still the outside chance that he had a piercing elsewhere on his body.

After their post-mission briefing and check-up, Rodney followed John to his room. He could feel his face heating up again, but he figured this was normal. It would be weird if he wouldn't flush at the though of seeing his team leader's dick.

Once the door had closed behind them, they looked at each other. Rodney tried to steel himself for the worst. Maybe John saying, 'You didn't honestly expect me to show you my dick, did you?'

But John only gave him an intense look. Then he unbuttoned his BDU pants and stepped out of them.

Rodney had to force himself to breathe. His gaze moved from John's still unreadable expression to John's crotch. Then John pushed down his boxers in one go and took his dick in hand, revealing not just the huge size of it, but the metal shaft with two little spheres going right through the glans.

Rodney couldn't help the gasp. His mouth watered at the sight, and he felt his knees weaken as all the blood in his body seemed to run straight to his dick. The need to drop down and touch, to suck and stroke and—he needed to get out of here.

"You won," he croaked, turning around before John would notice his erection, but John put the hand not on his dick on Rodney's arm and turned him back.

Rodney still couldn't read his look at all, but when John took Rodney's hand and placed it on John's cock, Rodney stopped thinking altogether.

He sank to his knees and started stroking the magnificent cock. John had removed his own hand, so Rodney could fully encircle it as it filled, becoming even larger as it hardened.

Rodney moved forward to lick the head but stopped himself. "Can I?" he asked, looking up at John.

John stared at him for a second, then said, "Please," making Rodney think for a fleeting moment that John wanted this.

But then all further thought fled as he leaned forward and licked over the head of John's cock. He did it again and again, swiping broader swaths each time he went back for more. When he touched one of the spheres in the process, John moaned.

Rodney stopped, using his free hand to carefully touch the other sphere.

"Rodney!" John groaned.

Rodney stroked John's cock firmly, then opened his mouth to carefully suck in the head of John's cock.

John made an inarticulate noise, cupping Rodney's face at his temples. He wasn't forceful, simply held him as Rodney began to lick and suck, slightly pushing John's piercing back and forth.

"Rodney." John stretched out his name in such beautiful agony, that Rodney doubled his efforts, sucking more forcefully and moving his other hand around John's cock as well.

It was breathtaking fully erect, thick and long. It was everything that Rodney had dreamed about and more. He'd never get enough of it. He wanted to suck it and be fucked by it. He wanted to ride it and watch it come all over his body, his face.

He kept stroking and sucking, his tongue pushing at the spheres, making John twitch and groan every time he did it.

"Rodney, I'm going to—"

Rodney pulled back and stroked John to completion, flicking at a sphere with his thumb. John came, his seed shooting from the tip of his glorious cock. Rodney needed to see it, but he also needed to taste, so he licked at the come even as John's cock gave another spurt. Rodney took the tip of the cock back in his mouth, sucking in the last spurts of John's climax.

"God," John groaned eventually, pulling away and dropping to his knees.

Before Rodney could even consider how hard blowing John had made him, John was kissing him, pushing his tongue against Rodney's. Then Rodney felt a hand at his crotch and as soon as John had managed to open Rodney's pants and encircle his hard cock in his boxers, Rodney felt himself coming as well, groaning into John's mouth.

He slowly came down, panting even as they kept kissing.

John removed his hand from Rodney's boxers, encircling Rodney with his arms instead. Rodney put his arms around John too, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, their kisses slowed down. Rodney began to feel the discomfort of the come drying in his boxers.

"We should take a shower," he said.

"Yeah," John agreed, kissing him again.

It occurred to Rodney that he still wasn't quite sure what John had been thinking when he'd made that bet—and where he wanted their relationship to go. "You won," Rodney said neutrally.

"I think we both did," John said seriously.

Rodney nodded and smiled. Then he kissed John again. "Does that mean you'll let me in on your dessert super powers?"

"In your dreams," John replied with a smirk.

Rodney didn't care. Today, one of his biggest dreams had come true. And he was looking forward to fulfilling more of them soon.


End file.
